


want

by life_unsolved



Series: secrect garden [1]
Category: LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade- L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, this came to me in the shower and i knew it had to be done, this is complete nonsense and utter hogwash and i do. not. care.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_unsolved/pseuds/life_unsolved
Summary: Cat flashed Jeanie her fangs for a moment. “I don’t need help from the likes of you, thank you very much.”Jeanie smiled coldly, studying her fingers as she spoke with a carefully cultivated air of carelessness. “Whatever. Don’t take my help and enjoy waking up alone like you always do.”..Jeanie and Cat hang out after dinner.





	want

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly gay and also stupid. I do not have a better explanation than that. I can't tell you why. I don't understand why this happened myself. I was literally just thinking, "What if Fresno by Night was more gay?" And I made it so.
> 
> (Cat/Jeanie as the Nerd/Mean Girl wlw couple of dreams)

“I can't believe you!”

The car pulled out of the Olive Garden parking lot and spilled into the slow-moving Fresno traffic. Jeanie watched as Cat pressed herself into her corner of the back seat of the private car Jeanie called once she’d had enough. 

The moment they got to the _Garden of Olives_ she knew the night was a bust. There was no dim lighting, no live music, and the waiter didn’t even put her napkin on her lap. The wine list was abysmal, and there was an obvious lack of dress code. It was wretched. She wouldn’t have been caught near anywhere like it in her mortal life. She feared death was bringing out the poor person in her.

The men that showed up to meet them only confirmed her fears. Radley was fine, but the others were awful. They were in jeans, and one of them had a man bun. She loved being showered with attention. Nothing made Jeanie happier than other people recognizing how amazing she was, but every one of her Toreador senses raged against the lack of care.

Everyone had their own idea of beauty. Jeanie learned to dig deep and appreciate the beauty that came from trying. Nothing disturbed her more than poor dressers who didn’t bother going through the effort of even attempting to look presentable.

She tried not to hiss as she thought of the handsy man-child that eagerly curled up next to her. His shirt was wrinkled, jeans stained and ill fitting. It was truly just insulting. Jeanie knew that she was worth ten times more than him, no matter how much he made.

Which turned out to be a lot less than she was hoping for from a group of tech nerds. In retrospect, she didn’t know what she was expecting. They were in Fresno for fuck’s sake.

“I’m sorry, I just needed you to show up! It was for the good of the group. We still have a chance of being Camarilla now.”

Jeanie scoffed loudly, scowling at Cat. “I was always going to get into the Camarilla. I’m not a filthy animal like you.”

Cat bared her teeth at Jeanie, growling lowly. It filled the inside of the car, and Jeanie could see the driver looking back at them, eyes wide. The driver was a young Asian woman, with blue streaks in her blonde hair. She maneuvered the luxury SUV with practiced ease. Jeanie briefly wondered how she could afford such a nice car before she turned back to the creature sitting across from her.

She watched as Cat’s fangs grew with a mild fascination. Her own teeth would never be that exposed, or deadly. They were wickedly sharp, and they glittered under the streetlights.

Jeanie was taken aback by how beautiful Cat looked in that moment. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders, thick curls framing her face. The makeup Jeanie insisted that she put on highlighted the smattering of freckles that fell over the bridge of her nose, and led into high cheekbones. The rage added to the richness of her eyes.

“Don’t call me that,” Cat snarled. The driver fumbled nervously for the radio, turning up the soft instrumental.

Jeanie flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Chill the fuck out, I don’t want you tearing up any of my shit.” 

Cat hissed quietly, but seemed to calm herself, pulling out her phone and ignoring the blonde pointedly. Jeanie took out her own phone and started going through Instagram, using her finsta to leave spiteful comments for the other Real Housewives. The two sat in silence, not wanting to ruin the tenuous peace. Jeanie watched as the trees grew thicker as they approached her property, where they’d gotten ready. She opened the gate remotely as they pulled up.

Jeanie watched as Cat eyed the dense woods surrounding the driveway with longing. She felt the smallest pang of empathy in her chest. She wasn’t very fond of her husband, but at least they had each other before Xulian stepped in. Now she was as alone as Cat. No pack of socialites to keep her from thinking about how empty her home was.

When they arrived at the entrance, the driver opened the door for them, helping each of the women out of the car. Cat trailed behind her as she walked up the large staircase to her front door. She unlocked the door, and stepped inside, leaving her jacket on a hook.

Cat followed suit, kicking off her kitten heels next to the door in a small heap. Jeanie shuddered lightly. She was wearing a baby pink dress that cinched at the waist before falling to her knees. She looked soft. The fabric accentuated the gentle curves on her lithe form. The clunky grandma heels had only taken away from the picture of grace that she’d cultivated.

Jeanie shook her head, forcing herself to come back to reality. She raised her chin and narrowed her eyes. “You’re going to fix my computer, and then maybe I won’t ruin your life.”

Cat rolled her eyes, joints popping as she stretched. “I’ll fix your computer because I don’t want to owe you. Let’s just make this quick, okay? I told Radley I’d meet him later.”

Jeanie huffed. “Whatever. I don’t care about your stupid boyfriend. I just need you to make it work.”

Cat fumbled for a second, nearly dropping her clutch before she set it on a nearby table in front of an ornate mirror. She leaned against it as she spoke. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Jeanie scoff, grazing Cat as she stepped around her. “Sure, he’s not. And he might never be if you don’t get better at flirting. I could teach you. For a price, of course.”

Cat flashed Jeanie her fangs for a moment. “I don’t need help from the likes of you, thank you very much.”

Jeanie smiled coldly, studying her wedding band as she spoke with a carefully cultivated air of carelessness. “Whatever. Don’t take my help and enjoy waking up alone like you always do.”

She tried to ignore the guilt that shivered through her as Cat flinched, turning away from the girl and her own reflection. She sighed, pushing down the urge to insult something until she felt better about herself. 

“Let’s just go,” she said, heading down the hall.

There was a long pause, and Jeanie wondered if she’d finally pushed too far. She prepared her body to move for a surprise attack, before she heard soft footfalls behind her. She watched as Cat followed her silently, not meeting her eyes. Her stomach churned. Jeanie walked into her husband’s study, where the desktop had sat unused for the past few weeks. She turned on the monitor and shook the mouse for a moment before she stepped back, gesturing to Cat.

Cat sat down at the computer, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Jeanie studied the woman as she worked, admiring the curve of her jawline.

Jeanie never noticed how delicate the woman looked. She never took the time to really look at Cat, but it was as if she was wide awake for the first time. She felt a chill run down her spine. She couldn’t help but to look. Without thinking Jeanie reached out. She let her fingers run over the tight muscles of Cat’s arm, surprised by how firm she was. Her skin was as soft as any other kindred, but she felt more like the few Brujahs she’d met. There was a dormant power underneath the meek facade. She remembered how easily Cat murdered the man at the Dave & Busters and wanted to see it again. A part of her thought that Cat only seemed truly alive—unalive?—when she was moving.

She made a mental note to see if she could find some of the woman’s Parkour once the stupid computer was fixed. She let her fingers curl over the other woman’s bicep, nails digging in lightly.

Cat let out a soft sound of surprise, cocking her head curiously. “What are you doing?”

Jeanie pulled back. She blanked for a second as her brain tried to focus on anything other than the dark pools of chocolate brown eyes, captivated by the way her pupils seemed to grow. She knew that there was something off about what was happening. She knew logically that this obsession couldn’t be natural. “I’m not doing anything. Shut up.”

Cat made a disbelieving sound, before turning her attention back to the screen in front of her. She let herself be drawn in by the soothing sound of clicking keys. Cat worked with a single-minded focus that was entrancing. Jeanie wondered if she did everything with that much intensity.

Jeanie leaned forward involuntarily before jerked back, taking a few clumsy steps away from the woman. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, but she knew that it was only going to get harder to fight. She wondered if it was the compulsion her sire warned her about.

Her introduction to unlife was filled with warnings told like stories. Her sire warned that Narcissus was a Toreador, explaining the story when Jeanie admitted she had no idea what he was talking about. She was terrified and thrilled by the thought that someone could be so in love with themselves. She wanted to love herself like that.

She opened her mouth to ask Cat to leave and couldn’t find the breath. The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them.

“There’s a computer upstairs for you to look at, too.”

Cat nodded once, taking her lip between her teeth for a moment. “You just needed to update them. It’s really not that hard, I set this one to do it automatically.”

Jeanie twirled a lock of hair around her finger, “Wow. That’s cool.” 

Cat tilted her head, stepping around Jeanie. 

“Yeah. It’s crazy,” she muttered.

Jeanie shook her head before she led the woman upstairs. The double staircase was lined with abstract paintings mixed with pictures of her and her husband in the company of the finest B-list celebrities’ money could rent. At the top of the stairs, she caught sight of herself and Cat in a mirror at the end of the hall and was struck by how pretty they looked together. She was pale in life, and the embrace made her skin nearly translucent. Cat was the complete opposite. Even death couldn’t steal the sun’s love from her.

She shook her head lightly, and led Cat past her office, and to the master bedroom she had to herself. She opened the door to the airy sanctum. 

Everything in the room was light. The furniture was an ashen gray, and the carpet was cream. Thick and luxurious. The walls and linens were white, contrasting beautifully with the plants that seemed intent on overtaking the entire space. Succulents sat on the dusty bookshelves, and the leaves of her spider plant fluttered from the vanity as the door opened. She let her fingers trail over the various ivy plants that hung from the ceiling as they passed. There were lace curtains around the four-poster bed, tied back neatly. 

She couldn’t sleep in this room anymore, not with the giant windows, but she still spent time here. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Cat looking around in awe. 

“It’s like a secret garden,” she whispered.

Jeanie smiled for a moment, before she turned her attention to the reason she’d created to be here. Her iPad sat on the nightstand on one side of the bed, beeping quietly.

She pointed to it, “You can do those too, right?”

Cat sighed, “Yeah. That’s probably just updates too.”

She walked over to the nightstand and began fiddling with the settings. Jeanie watched as Cat turned to face the bed, leaning over the beeping device. She let her fingers play over a nearby hoya as she worked. The same intense look came over her face, and Jeanie had to force herself to stand still.

Cat mouthed words to herself as she read, and suddenly the blonde couldn’t wait any longer. She knew what she wanted, was hit with an awareness that’d been creeping up on her since the gorgeous woman fumbled over her porch steps. Now that the urge was named, dragged into the light and identified, Jeanie knew exactly what to do.

She took a deep breath before she pulled a few pins out of her hair and shook it out. She snuck a discreet look in the mirror, pinching her cheeks like her mother showed her as a girl. There was no blood to create the illusion of blush, but she thought it made her eyes seem brighter.

She walked behind Cat, letting their bodies press together. She let her breath rush over the shell of Cat’s ear and smiled when she shuddered. Cat turned to face her, eyes wide with soft confusion.

“Jeanie?”

She took a step forward. Cat smelled like perfume, but underneath that, there was something like grass, wet earth, and rain. Nature seemed to rise off her skin. Jeanie leaned in, wondering if all the Gangrel smelled so much like home.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

When their lips met, Jeanie wondered how she was going to explain this to her husband. Cat froze for a moment, before she came alive, hands playing at her neck, and then her shoulders. She didn’t seem to know what to do with herself. Jeanie broke away from her, giggling breathlessly to herself before she led Cat’s hands to her waist. 

Cat hesitated for a moment before she leaned in a little. “Are we-? I don’t understand,” she muttered, eyes flashing. Jeanie leaned in again, humming at the taste of Cat’s lip gloss. Cat purred delightedly, and Jeanie sighed. She wrapped her arms around Cat's neck, letting her fingers play through the dark curls she’d been eyeing all night. It felt so good to be wanted.

She felt a fang nip at her bottom lip, and sighed. The soft pick of claws started to scratch at her hips, and she tried to stop a desperate noise from clawing its way out of her throat. Cat turned them, pushing her onto the bed and Jeanie lost herself to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to Josephine and Josephine only.
> 
> The Fresno by Night one-shot was actually for the International Myeloma Foundation. If you feel inclined, or moved to do so by this stupidity or the real care and attention Jo put into her stream, you can go here to learn more and donate: https://www.myeloma.org


End file.
